Gifted
by Rosie-Rain-11
Summary: When Slade is after seven children from a local elementary school, the Titans evacuate the students. But One class with the seven special students is on a field trip and comes back just in time to be stuck on lockdown with the Titans. ages 11 bbxrae SxR
1. Prologue

I do not own Teen Titans or anything mentioned in this story.

For all of you people that are reading Top 10 before the end, that story is currently on Hiatus. There is a connection between this story and that one which will be revealed in the next few chapters of this story.

"Yes! I got it! Go Robin, Go Robin! It's you're birthday! Who's the detective???"

The triumphant voice of the boy wonder echoed through the complicated halls of the T shaped building and into the common room where four of our favorite super powered teens were lounging about, doing their own thing.

But at the sound of the proud voice a green changeling and a half human half robot put the heated game of Mega Monkeys 4 on pause and grinned.

A young red-headed Tameranien princess stopped stirring her "Pudding of Boredom" and beamed.

A hooded sorceress stopped mid-page in her book and gave one of her rare smiles.

All of the titans looked at each other and nodded. There was only one time when Robin was _this_ happy. He must've found leads on Slade.

They rushed over to the evidence room and Robin abruptly stopped doing "The Funky Chicken." (Don't picture that people- It's a SCARY thought.)

Robin regained his composure and his face reddened slightly.

"Slade will be striking at Guacamole Elementary in two days and we need to evacuate all the kids from the school by then and initiate a lockdown. He is targeting seven select fifth-grade students who will be competing in an Odyssey of the Mind competition in a day or two. According to the data, he wants them as apprentices; apparently he wants to drain their minds at a young age." He said in his leader tone.

(I do not own Odyssey of the Mind. It is its own program. DON'T SUE ME. )

"Booooooooooriiiiiiing!" Beast Boy said with a yawn. "Then we're gonna find Slade have a fight, he'll retreat into a dark corner, disappear and leave some sort of clue as to where to find him next."

Robin smirked.

"Oh," he said with a sly grin. "Pack your bags because we're gonna be staying at that school for at least a week so we can bring him down for good."

"DUUUUUUUDE!" whined Beast Boy. "I didn't like school to begin with and now I have to SLEEP there???????!!!!!!"

"Wassamatter?" Teased Cyborg, "Brings back bad memories of flunking?"

"Please friends what is this _school _of which you are speaking?" asked Starfire innocently.

"It's a torturous and wicked place where naïve and innocent children unknowingly have their brains filled with useless facts." stated Raven monotonously.

Starfire gasped.

"Wow Raven" said Beast Boy, impresses. "Of all people I thought you would like school."

"Just because my IQ is 99.9 percent greater than yours, doesn't mean I enjoy sitting in a classroom while having my brain sucked out."

"Enough guys" said Robin with a chuckle, "Go pack enough stuff for a week."

All of the Titans strolled off to their rooms and Robin explained to Starfire what school _really _was. (Which didn't differ that much from Raven's explanation.)

2 days later….

"First place- Odyssey of the Mind Out of the Box Balsa, Division one, going to world competition- GUACAMOLE ELEMENTARY'S GREAT GUACAMAHOLEE GANG!!!!!"

Roxi, Eva, Pat, John, Luke, Bri, and Denise jumped up from their seats and screamed in delight. They hurried down the steps of the auditorium to receive their trophies and medals, deafened by the applause of their classmates.

"Congratulations!" said the announcer guy.

Each team member gratefully accepted their awards and went back to their seats, the tension that had built up in their bodies now gone.

After the assembly, the team and the rest of the gifted class entered the school bus, exhausted but content. It was 9:00 in the morning and since the four hour drive to the overnight competition had counted as a field trip, it was mandatory that they return to school.

The team consisted of seven children whose names I listed before. Their teacher was unable to attend the event because adult assistance in the competition was strictly forbidden so the class had to travel by themselves.

Meanwhile at the school….

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. That was the last of the students. It was now 1:00 and for the past hour the titans had evacuated all of the students from the entire school. Which was A LOT of kids; most of them being kindergarteners.

"Are we ready to lock down this joint?" asked Cyborg.

"I think so" responded Robin proudly. "No way in and no way out for a week."

Mrs. Violet's class hopped out of the bus one by one and entered the school.

"Hello?" yelled a boy with disheveled black hair and dark brown eyes, "Is anybody in here?"

All of a sudden the familiar voice of the robotic teen known as Cyborg filled the vacant halls of the school.

"Initiating seven day lockdown."

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cliffy!!!! I know this is very rushed, but it's just the prologue. The actual chapters will be much better written.

What happens when the Titans are stuck in a school for a week with fifth graders! And what happens when they discover that all of the titans have teaching licenses.


	2. More Faces

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. And the other people in here are real. They are in our class. 

Flashback to last Chapter-

"Hello?" yelled a boy with disheveled black hair and dark brown eyes. "Is anyone in here??????"

_All of a sudden the familiar voice of the robotic teen known as Cyborg filled the vacant halls of the school._

"_Initiating seven day lockdown."_

_End Flashback_

"Initiating what-a-what-a?" replied the voice of a perturbed 5th grader by the name of Travis. Trying to make a joke but once again failing miserably.

Everyone glared at him, the misfit of the class. Not the kind you would feel sorry for, but the kind you would want to send flying out the window every time he spoke. Speaking of flying out the window….

"Cyborg, you idiot! We didn't give you the o.k. to lock down! I can still sense a bunch of kids in here! And you know what else?" Raven retorted,

"WE'RE STILL STUCK IN HERE TOO!!!!"

"Well, where are they then?" Reasoned Robin as Cyborg recovered from the sudden impact with the wall.

"They just got off the bus and are currently in the new fifth grade building", replied Raven.

Beast Boy then said eagerly, "Well, let's get going! I can't wait to meet these kids! Finally, some actual fun company!" "Yeah, it'll be nice to be with someone who has the same maturity level as you." Raven replied sarcastically. "Do ya' think they have video games?" said Beast Boy in a daze, not hearing a single word she said.

"Beast Boy, these children are gifted. I don't think they're going to have something as mind draining as video games. They're probably sitting down to they're studies right now."

Again replied Raven.

"How do you know they're gifted?" asked Robin.

"You're dealing with an empath here." Raven said to Robin in a 'duh' sort of way. And they trudged through the dirt-covered grass to the pathway that led to the new building.

Meanwhile….

"I'm telling you! They've been abducted by aliens!" argued John.

"There was probably an evacuation drill." reasoned Eva.

"Wait, I know! Macaroni hypnotized them all to become ladybug minions and.."

"CAPTURED THEM ALL TO SERVE AS HER SLAVES AND MAKE A LADYBUG SIZED TOWN!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!". The boy with disheveled black hair and dark brown eyes had finished Roxi's sentence.

He was one of Roxi, Eva, and Nicole (Who was currently listening to her ipod)'s best friends but the only one who was a boy.

His name was Seth and he was very, VERY hyper at times.

Everyone stared at Roxi and Seth and said in scrambled unison, "Guys, Macaroni is a ladybug."

Seth rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Fun leaches…"

Roxi shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"Hey that _**IS **_what won us the OM competition." She retorted.

"Being creative."

**NEXT PART IMPORTANT TO PLOT OF STORY.**

**NOT MEANINGLESS CONVERSATION.**

_A couple of the kids nodded in agreement. It was true. The problem that the team had was to build an 18-gram structure out of balsa wood and assemble the pieces for the judges "creatively"._

In regional, the structure had held 150 pounds, which was where they received the most points. Their style and creativity was o.k. After that, they decided not to toy with their sturdy structure and really wow the judges with their style.

_For three months they worked on their new, imaginative and seemingly flawless skit. But when competition time came, someone had stolen the team's glue. _

_Luke and John (who had been in charge of assembling the structure and placing the weights while the five girls of the team performed the skit) tried their best to stick the balsa together with saliva and tying the pieces together with pocket lint and strips of the fabric from their costumes. _

_By the time they were ready for weight placement, the skit was finished and the 8 minutes were up._

_The team was given the option to place the weights on the structure, but it wouldn't count for points. The discombobulated structure held 100 pounds. _

_Even though they didn't receive ANY points for structure, they got FULL points for style and sportsmanship, winning them state._

"Maybe they all DIED! That's creative isn't it?" exclaimed Travis.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed, exasperated. When will he ever learned that he's not funny, or creative, or smart ETC.

"Hey!" enthused Seth. "I know what will cheer us all up!

MMM-MMM-MMM BIG MAC! MMM-MMM-MMM BIG MAC!"

"Seth!" chastised Denise. "We are stuck in a school with no people in it! Now is not the time to be singing Fast Food Freestyle!"

Seth shrugged and continued rapping. All of a sudden, the door to the classroom burst open to reveal 5 super powered teens. Most of the girls screamed (and a few of the boys). Seth just continued rapping.

"OMG!" exclaimed Beast Boy, delighted. "I _**LOVE **_that song!"

The two imbeciles sang in harmony,

"I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce, don't be frontin' son, no seeds on the bun.

I be up in this drive through, order for 2, I gots a cravin' for a number 9, like my shoe.

I need some chicken up in here, in this grizzle, fo' rizzle my nizzle, extra salt on the fizzle.

Dr. Pepper my brother, another fo' your mother, double, double super size and don't forget the fries!

CRISPY!"

A couple of the kids laughed and the rest rolled their eyes with a chuckle.

"Hey aren't you the Teen Titans, the super powered people who Roxi and Eva write stories about?" Asked Luke 'innocently'.

Roxi and Eva fell back in their chairs, their faces red with surprise.

"Shut up!" they whispered rather loudly.

"And aren't you two Raven and Beast Boy, the people that Roxi and Eva say should be together forever and have two kids named Rachel and Danny?"

Questioned Bryce, one of the really weird kids but not as weird as Travis.

"Again, SHUT UP!!" they yelled in unison.

(AN: You can only see who Roxi and Eva are now. Us!)

Raven and Beast Boy blushed, exchanging glances quickly. But looking away equally as fast. Raven immediately looked around the room, searching vigilantly for Roxi and Eva who now hid behind their desks.

"Who are Roxi and Eva?" she asked, interrogating Bryce.

Ever so loyally, he pointed a trembling finger to across the room where Roxi and Eva's desks stood, side by side.

Thank goodness for the girls that Robin pulled Raven away and told her to ignore them. They might have been burned to a crisp!

"You have a death wish, don't you Bryce?" questioned Roxi, left eyebrow raised, mouth curved at end.

AN:

We have pictures and the video for that song they sang in the next chapter so stay tuned!

This story is mostly comedy but has a big plot twist so don't criticize too much and keep following the chapters please!

Keep in mind that this is based on a true story with actual people and everything. We are still just 5th graders so do not flame please and constructive criticism helps:D

Our teacher is in love with purple so we called her Ms. Violet.


End file.
